


Till Death Do We Part

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde wants to marry Briony





	Till Death Do We Part

06/23/12

It had been a few days after her birthday and Isolde has it set in her mind to propose to Briony on their date. She loved the woman more than any words could describe so she was a bundle of nerves at the idea of finally asking the faerie to marry her. With the help of her moms and her sister Isolde had finalized all of her plans for the night, down to picking out the perfect ring for the woman she loved. 

Spotting Briony across the parking lot made the nerves slow to a complete halt. Her breath ripped from her body and quickly made her way over to where her girlfriend stood “Hey Bri” she whispered softly reaching out her hand to the fae,squeezing her hand gently “Goddess you look beautiful” she smiled softly pressing a kiss to the woman’s lips 

“And you my love look gorgeous” Briony kisses Isolde back with a small smile “Let’s go for our walk yes?” 

Isolde nodded and reached her hand for the fae. She loved the warmth that spread through her as her magic touched Briony’s magic lighting up their bond in the most beautiful way. This was one of the many reason’s Amber kept the ring she had hidden in her pocket every time she saw the woman, but she knew today was the perfect day to propose to the woman she loved. 

As the two women walked they discussed their days, Briony and her day in the faerie court and Isolde about her day training with her mom, basking in the nearness of each other. Conversation always flowed easily between the two when the walked. 

A frowned creased Isolde’s features as she felt Briony tuck more into her side and whisper “There’s hunters following us. Don’t turn around. Keep walking” the fae warned the witchling. Iso tensed up and she finally took her focus fully from Briony and heard the footsteps behind her. 

“Shit” she mumbled mostly to herself as the continued their pace as if they hadn’t notice the people following them. She could feel the warmth of her spark in her palm as she kept her hand in her pocket. So far the hunters hadn’t tried anything but that didn’t mean the women were safe with them directly behind them. 

They walked another block before Briony let out a low whimper of pain causing Isolde to look over at her before she noticed the arrow sticking out of her girlfriend’s chest “No!!” The witches screamed out dripping to the ground to cradle her girlfriend as she fell. She opened her palm letting her magic fill it completely but the hunters took off in different directions before she could act. “Bri please” she whispered breaking the arrow and pulling it from Briony’s body “I can save you just stay with me please” she pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks 

“It’s too late my love” Briony breathed out, blood pooling underneath her body “You need to feed on my soul love. I’ll forever be with you” she touched Isolde’s cheek with her now bloody hand silencing the witch when she tried to speak again. 

Iso nodded and leaned down to pull Briony’s soul from her, letting the blue mist of her mate’s soul settle into her own body. A sob tore from her when Briony breathed her last breath and she dropped her head to the woman’s body as gasping sobs escaped her. 

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she did nothing but rest her face against the cooling body of the faerie she loved with all of her heart. 

After what felt like hours, Isolde finally lifted her head green eyes full of anger as she looked down at her lover “I’m going to find them and they are going to pay” she growled out.


End file.
